Market (Metro 2033 Level)
Market is a short level in which Bourbon and Artyom must buy their way through Market station, and leave through the surface in one piece. Overview Market begins with the uncomfortably private negotiations Bourbon has with "Boss". When Bourbon comes back after an apparent bribe the two are admitted into the station. Apparently, under some sort of time pressure Bourbon decides to temporarily part from Artyom and asks him to go buy himself some more air filters. The player can spend as much time as they want, investigating the currency exchange and weapon vendor with no trouble, but must eventually take a look at the filters. Whether or not they decide to buy more filters, the player can return to Bourbon, who has recently paid off some debts owed to Mike. As they make their way to the airlock, Igor approaches Bourbon, who seemingly needs to pay yet another bribe. Instead of the passing of bullets, however, the two shake hands, as Igor was supposedly joking about the bribe. Igor then orders his men to open the airlock to the surface. Artyom and Bourbon promptly exit through to the frozen remains of Moscow as Hanza guards take notice of Bourbon's escape. Making it out just in time, the door closes and the two are free. Trivia * Even though Bourbon says "you have around 5 minutes" you can actually spend as much time as you want in the station. You will only have to leave when you meet up with him again and follow him to the station's front gate. * In Moscow, this station is named Prospekt Mira (Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya Line). * The pipe on the bar can be smoked, and for a short time the player's sight and hearing will be distorted and the controls slow until Artyom becomes sober. * You can drink the vodka in the bar for free, the hangover effect will last for a short period. In Redux, you have to pay 5 MGR's to drink. * You can get hurt and killed by the rotating gate if you stand in it while an NPC passes through. It is also possible that if you stand in the fire of Igor's guard post, you will die too, making this the only level that the player perishes without combat. * At the end of the station near to the Hanza border, you can hear two men talking about the people that got lost with no trail in the tunnels between Suharevskaya, Turgenevskaya and Kitay-Gorod and the stalkers who got hypnotized by the stars above the Kremlin. These are references to the novel. * It is ironic how Artyom mentions that Market is the biggest trading station he has ever seen, with nearly everything to buy, yet that is not completely true in terms of "necessary" equipment (Weapons instead of food); The player can only buy some weapons (Revolvers, Automatic Shotgun and a Tihar specifically), but no armor, Kalash, Kalash 2012, etc. Related Achievements Gallery MarketImg1.png|The not so warm welcome. MarketImg2.png|"Welcome to the Market." MarketImg3.png MarketImg4.png|The local bar. MarketImg5.png|"I think you know the way." MarketImg6.png|"The gate's open." MarketImg7.png|Clean getaway. HanzaFront.png|Secure gate to Hanza. Category:Metro 2033 Levels